


My Remedy

by soobinsbread



Category: ITZY (Band), K-pop, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Yeonjun, Doctor Soobin, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Im high each time i write a chapter, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minhyuk is a cutie, Multi, Sad Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsbread/pseuds/soobinsbread
Summary: When the pain cuts you deep and the night keeps you from sleeping. Just look and you will see. That i will be your remedy.-Remedy by Adele





	1. So desperate to found a way out of my world and finally breathe

"Good morning, this is your Captain speaking, we have reached our cruising altitude, so I am now going to switch the seat belts sign off. Feel free to move about as you wish. Once again this is Capt. Kim Namjoon speaking, and thank you for flying with us."

 

 

"Fucking finally, a fucking vacation.", Choi Soobin thought to himself as he placed a blanket over Minhyuk, who was clearly shivering on his seat. His son is deep asleep while clinging on to his arm which he found warmth in. 

 

 

Being a surgeon, for sure is a tedious job, and by that he means no time for Minhyuk, his friends, or even for himself. Being the person he was now really did make distances between him and his 5-year-old son. 

 

Listening to his son's wails everytime he leaves him at his older brother's house for work and all the "Don't worry, i'll take care of Minhyuk, go already, he'll be fine" that his Taehyung-hyung tells him, always leaves a heavy feeling and a pang of guilt on his chest. But now that he has the privelege to spend a long vacation with his son, he'll for sure make it last a while for the both of them. 

 

He wanted his brother to tag along with them, but unfortunately he was also going on vacation with his husband, Jungkook and their children, too. Their family was travelling to London, which is also in Soobin's list of places he wants to travel to in the future with his own family.

 

 

Family.

 

 

'Family?', he asked himself, 

 

 

'Will I ever have one?'

 

 

'Can I even find someone?'

 

 

'Am I going to be single forever?'

 

 

'Well, Minhyuk is my family'

 

With his current state right now, it's hard to find someone. For the last couple of years, Soobin tried so hard to dedicate his self on both his profession and Minhyuk that he doesn't even have time to think about love anymore. There was this girl from the Pediatrics Department who confessed to him and asked him out on a date, but Soobin politely declined because of the very obvious reason that "He doesn't swing that way". 

 

In which, makes it more difficult for him to find love, considering his sexual orientation. Which is a bit sad, yet not too big of a deal for him. 

 

"I mean there's gotta be someone right?", he would always tell himself.

 

"Minhyuk thinks you're handsome and kind and kids don't lie, it's just that the right one hasn't found you yet". 

 

"Ohgod, Soobin what the hell are you saying, ofcourse he'll say that, he's YOUR SON, he won't say anything that would hurt you."

 

"But am I really that ugly? I mean there were plenty of girls that confessed to me way back in highschool."

 

 

"That was before medical school happened, you dumbass. You look like a B-grade mess right now, if you ask me."

 

His internal debate with his self was interrupted when he felt his son squirm and remove himself from his arm.

 

"Daddy? Are we there yet?", Minhyuk asked, with a slightly sleepy voice.

 

"We're almost there Minnie, just for another hour, okay?  
"Are you feeling alright?", he asked his son.

 

"I'm just so happy that Daddy gets to spend time with Minnie!", Minhyuk exclaimed cheerfuly, grabbing his father's arm and hugging it, with all his might. 

 

He cooed at his son's action. He's so lucky to have an understanding and loving son like Minhyuk. 

 

It has been an hour later when he heard the pilot's voice saying that they were about to land on their destination, which woke him up from his nap.

 

He assumed that his son was also sleeping, but seeing Minhyuk awake and cheerfully munching on some pretzel sticks, that his son may or may not have rummaged through and found inside his bag, was for sure a sight. It made his heart twinge a little. Seeing his son happy is the only thing that makes Soobin's absolutely stressful life, a bit more calm and peaceful. 

 

"Hey bud, still good?", he asked while patting his son's head. Minhyuk just bobbed his head up and down, looking up to meet his father's gaze. He offered Soobin a half eaten pretzel, in which he gladly took and ate. 

 

The plane landed on the tropical island that they were staying at, Minhyuk was already bouncing from his seat, feeling giddy and excited to just play in the water. 

 

As he saw the glint of happiness in his son's eyes, all the exhaustion that he was experiencing faded quickly. Replaced by the same giddy feeling that his son was feeling. Soobin's just really excited that he gets to bond with his son like this. 

 

Soobin really hopes that this vacation with Minhyuk would be fun and unforgettable for the both them.


	2. The pain cuts you deep

_Two lines._

The two- fucking lines on his pregnancy test is very visible. Soobin knew that this time, he really screwed up. Big time. Out of all the failures that he has given his self, this has got to be the worse one yet. His vision blurred as he looked at the stick again.

 _"This can't be real right?",_ he said as tears starts running down from the side of his face.

" _I really fucked up."_

Soobin doesn't really know what to do right now. If only he didn't come to that fucking party. If only he stopped his self from doing such things, and out of all people, why does it have to be that jerk? Why does it have to be his ex-boyfriend? Why does it have to be him?

 

 

Soobin's sobs only grew harder and curling up inside his bathroom wasn't the thing that he's expecting to be doing right now, but this is the only thing he can come up as of the moment. He's just lying there on his bathtub. Taking everything that is happening to him in. Soobin pities himself. He really does. He probably looks defeated right now and there's nothing he can do about it.

 

 

After his emotional mental breakdown in his bathroom a few hours ago, he has now calmed down. He tried collecting his thoughts and thinked deliberately, so he called his best friends, Beomgyu and Hueningkai to come over immediately. They'll know what to say. A few minutes after he texted the both of them, he heard his apartment door beeped, and saw his friends come inside.

 

 

"Binnie, you know I love you, right? But i have a businness meeting to attend to in 2 hours, we've got to make this fast, bud. I don't want to meet another fuming client." Beomgyu complained. It was typical of his best friend to be like that, so he just sadly smiled. 

 

 

 

"Hyung, what's wrong? Are you okay?", Kai asked, concern visible on his face.

 

 

 

"I'm fine Hyunnie. I just have to get something off my chest.", he reassured, gesturing for both of them to sit down.

 

 

 

"What is it, hyung?", Beomgyu asked.

 

 

"I don't want to make this any longer for the both you. I- I'm pregnant."

 

 

Kai and Beomgyu's jaw dropped. Wait were they hearing things correctly? Has Soobin gone mad? Is he caffeine high again? 

 

 

"B-but how? Hyung as far as i know, you've never been with someone ever since he left you.", Kai exclaimed. Shock and confusion written on his face.

 

 

 

"Who's the father of the child, hyung? Does he know? Does Taehyung-hyung even know?", Beomgyu asked him.

 

 

"How did it even happen?"

 

 

 

"Are you sure you're pregnant? Maybe that's only all the bread you've accumulated and ate hyung."

 

 

 

"Hyung?"

 

 

 

Of course. He expected this. Being bombarded with questions from both of his friends. He wants to answer all of their questions, but he doesn't know where to start.

 

 

 

"W-we-well i have an idea who the father is.", he said with a shaky voice. Nervous to what his best friends would do if he tells them who it is.

 

 

 

"As for my brother, I- I haven't told him yet, you know how paranoid and crazy he can be, a-a-and yeah of course i'm sure, i've been vomiting continuously every morning, for the past week, i-i had an idea why, but i denied it. So i bought a-a pregnancy test kit to see if i'm correct", Soobin stammered, tears start threatening to fall from his.

 

 

"And of course I was fucking right, two lines, two fucking lines.", he cried. He looks so pathetic infront of his friends right now. He didn't need their pity. He wanted their comfort, in which the pair immediately understood.

 

 

 

Both of them stood and went to sit beside Soobin. He laid his head on Beomgyu's shoulder, still crying from his sudden revelation. Kai was rubbing circles on his back to soothe him. They didn't want to see their hyung like this. It hurts them to see him this vulnerable.

 

 

 

"But hyung, who's the father? Tell us, so all of us can talk to him.", Kai sad softly, not wanting to scare his hyung with the question.

 

 

"I-I think it's best for the both of you to not know, a-and I wasn't pla-planning t-to tell him either.", he muttered lowly.

 

 

 

"But hyung, he has responsibilities to you and your child!", Beomgyu exclaimed, visibly getting mad by what he had said.

 

 

 

"I-It's fine. I don't need his help.", Soobin mumbled quietly.

 

 

 

"But hyu- okay fine. If you don't need his help, we'll respect your decision. But would you mind telling us who it is? ", Beomgyu asked. Still insisting to know who's the jerk who impregnated Soobin.

 

 

 

" Promise that if i tell you, you won't go nuts and kill him?" Soobin asked Beomgyu nervously.

 

 

 

 

"Ofcourse hyung! I mean if only he's a nice person that can own uo to what he did, maybe i'll -"

 

 

 

  
"It's Yeonjun."

 

 

 

Well let's just say. After that, all hell broke loose. Beomgyu was charging through the kitchen while muttering 'Fucking Choi Yeonjun i'm going to slit your throat with a knife'. Kai and Soobin grasping for dear life at his arms, stopping him from going out of Soobin's apartment. 

 

 

 

It has been almost a solid hour of calming Beomgyu down, and thankfully he did. With the current situation with Soobin, Kai and Beomgyu had to call their secretaries to cancel all their appointments for today. Which made Soobin more guilty than he already was before, for interrupting his best friends' work. The pair reassured him that it was fine and told him that their secretaries had already rescheduled all their appointments.

 

 

 

Days went by after Soobin's revelation. He then had the guts to finally tell his older brother. It was an understatement if he would say that his hyung had quite the reaction (queue to Taehyung fainting when he told him), but nevertheless it was fine. Then weeks, and months passed. He was proud to say that after only 3 months, he was now happy and contented of his current situation. Well besides the occasional morning sickness and mood swing, he was now back to his jolly, old self.

 

 

 

Taehyung wanted him to stop going to university for a while and just rest but Soobin didn't agree with him, he only had 3 months left before he gets his medical degree. So with a heavy heart and an 'I'm okay with it' more ingenuine than anything you've ever heard of, Soobin continued his studies. He pursued hard to finish with a latin honor. He was really proud of himself after he got his diploma and he couldn't get anymore happier.

 

 

 

With the growing bump in his belly, comes Soobin's purpose. It was now his duty to do anything to keep his son happy and surrounded with nothing but overflowing love and support. More months have passed and Soobin gave birth to Minhyuk. Tears of joy spilled in his eyes as he gazed at his for the very first time. His bestfriends and older brother was a crying mess beside him too (Soobin found them amusing yet adorable). He was really thankful and blessed to have them in his and Minhyuk's life.

 

 

 

He doesn't know what the future holds for him and son, but he'll make sure that he's going to be strong and prepared this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it more dramatic but i obviously failed, lmao. Don't forget to leave a kudos!! Stay lit, peeps.   
>  -soobin's bread


	3. Every story has its scars

Yeonjun doesn't why he agreed to this sudden trip with his sister, but really grateful her because of it. After his father chose him to take charge of their company, he hasn't seen a glimpse of hope of having a vacation or just a bit quality time for himself.

 

_\- A few days ago-_

 

"Oh come on Yeonjun, you work too much. Loosen up will you?.", her little sister chided.

 

 

"Lia, if you really want to go on a vacation, go with your boyfriend. I'm busy.", he replied, whilst signing all the contracts that his secretary piled up on his desk.

 

 

"The company can survive for a few weeks without you, you know. Besides, Taehyun wants you to join us. It would be boring if it's just the two of us."

 

 

"I'm pretty sure you're just taking me so that father would approve." Lia fake gasped.

 

"Yeonjun! That's not tr- yeah it's true."

 

 

"Go away Lia."

 

 

 

"Oh come on! You know we can't do anything when dad's around.", she complained, with a slight pout on her lips.

 

 

Her sister looks like she was about to cry. Even though he always find Lia annoying and irritating, she doesn't want to see any sign of sadness on her sister's face.

 

He sighed and stacked all the signed papers neatly.

 

 

"Fine. Because i'm the greatest brother in the world, I'm going with you."

 

 

 

"I don't know about that but thank you thank you thank you.", Lia attacked him with hugs and kisses on his cheeks, but eh who was he to complain when he's finally going on a vacation.

 

 

It's a win-win situation. Lia can have her lovey-dovey time with Taehyun and on the other hand, he can finally relax after a long period of time of being imprisoned inside his office.

 

 

"Wait! I forgot to tell you!", Lia exclaimed, finally latching off from his brother.

 

 

 

"What is it?", Yeonjun asked.

 

 

"I saw Choi Soobin"

 

 

Choi Soobin. Wow. Yeonjun hasn't heard of his ex-boyfriend's name for so long. After what happened to them almost six years ago, he hasn't heard anything about Soobin ever again.

 

 

 

"R-Re-Really? Tha-That's great..., how is h-he? ?", he stammered, looking out of his office window.

 

 

"You remember when i told you that I'm going to transfer to another hospital for my residency, right?"

 

 

Yeonjun nodded.

 

 

 

"Yeah well Soobin... he's also working there. He's a neurosurgeon. A successful one, if i must say."

 

 

Even though Yeonjun was not meeting Lia's eyes, he can sense the sadness and pity on her face.

 

 

"O-oh good for him then.", Yeonjun smiled.

 

 

 

Even though, he hasn't heard anything about Soobin for years now, he was proud of what the younger has achieved. Their relationship may have not worked out, but he's glad that everything went well for Soobin.

 

 

"You still love him, don't you?", Lia asked.

 

 

 

Yeonjun nodded, still not meeting her sister's gaze.

 

Ofcourse how can he not love him?

 

 

How can he forget those eyes that formed crescents whenever Yeonjun cracked one of his awful dad jokes?

 

 

How can he forget those chipmunk cheeks that he would always stuff with food?

 

 

How can he forget those?

 

 

And how can he not love someone like Choi Soobin?

 

 

How can he forget someone who gave meaning to his fucked up life?

 

 

 

"It wasn't your fault you know, your break up with Soobin", Lia told him.

 

 

 

"If only dad hadn't interfered with your relationship with him and sent you abroad, you could've been happy with him until now."

 

 

Lia was trying her very best to cheer his brother up. She knows how painful it was for Yeonjun when he unwillingly broke everything off with Soobin.

 

 

 

Yeonjun found solace and happiness in Soobin, even she can vouch for that. Even though with how their father would treat her brother, Yeonjun would come home with a genuine smile on his face.

 

 

 

Soobin was Yeonjun's hope of inserting happiness in his fucked up life. Damn their father, really. If only he doesn't meddle around with his children's relationships. Life would've been so much better for his brother.

 

 

 

"It's fine Li. Something will work out for me.", Yeonjun reassured her sister with a smile.

 

 

 

 

Lia now regrets telling his brother about Soobin. She couldn't help but hug Yeonjun tightly.

 

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry that i had to remind you of him.", Lia mumbled on his brother's neck.

 

 

 

Her brother just laughed and patted her back. "It's okay sis, atleast I now know he's doing well."

 

 

 

 

"I swear i'm going to make this vacation the best for you!", Lia said with determination.

 

 

 

Yeonjun was just amused of her little sister's attempts of cheering him up. But he'a gotta say, it was actually working.

 

 

 

 

 

"Sure you will Li, sure you will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going lmaooo. But thanks for reading though!! Don't forget to leave a kudos! 너무 사랑해 여러븐!!!  
>  -soobin's bread


	4. The world seems so cruel

Soobin really made a huge mistake of wearing a thick sweater on this trip because after going out of the air-conditioned airport terminal, they were greeted by the country's heat wave. Before he even knew it, he was already sweating tremendously.

 

 

"Daddy, it's so hot in here!", Minhyuk exclaimed.

 

 

"I know right? Our ride's 5 minutes away. Let's wait, okay son?", Soobin said, lifting his son from the ground to carry him on his arms, towing their suitcase on his other hand. 

 

 

After getting inside the car that he has rented, the pair breathed out a sigh of relief. The driver dropped them off near the reception area of the hotel, they both bowed at the driver to show their gratitude and proceeded to go inside. As he opened the doors to the lobby, he was immediately mesmerized of the interior of it. It already looked good and welcoming in the photos, but seeing it in real life, was far more better. 

 

 

The walls of the hallway were covered with some kind of tropical flowers of different colors, no spot of the hallway left uncovered. As you go in, a large indoor pool was already greeting for you to dive into, it also has underwater lights that shifted into various colors. The ceiling itself was a work of art, filled with different carving designs, it was truly amazing. He really has to thank Beomgyu for recommending this place. After gawking at the hotel's interior he placed Minhyuk to a nearby sofa while he went to check on their reservation. 

 

[Yeonjun]  
Here he was now, sitting on the sofa in which where her sister and Taehyu threw their things on, he was watching Lia, who was now enjoying herself in the indoor swimming pool with her boyfriend. Yeonjun, now long forgotten. He enjoyed the solace of the indoor space. Yeonjun really made the right decision of tagging along with her sister's plan. It was really a place where you could unwind and be carefree. Yeonjun closed his eyes and wished if he could live like this forever.

 

 

 

He was busy soaking in all the good energy of the place when someone poked on his side. Standing beside him was a child. He was looking at him with his bright doe eyes while munching on some pretzel sticks. He took one from his small Pokemon backpack and lend it to Yeonjun, in which he gladly accepted and ate. The child had rosey and chubby cheeks that Yeonjun can't help but pinch softly. 

 

 

 

"Aren't you the cutest thing?", Yeonjun told him with a smile. The child giggled, and took his hand and compared to his. If that wasn't the most precious sound that Yeonjun has heard, he doesn't what will.

 

 

"What's you name?", Yeonjun asked the child. 

 

 

 

"I'm Minhyuk and i'm five!!", the child exclaimed cheerfully, showing his five small fingers to Yeonjun. 

 

 

 

"What's your name, Mister?", Minhyuk asked, while climbing up the sofa. Yeonjun help him by lifting him up by his armpits. He settled the kid beside him, who has now looking at him with his bright eyes, with his tiny hands placed on Yeonjun's lap. 

 

 

"My name's Yeonjun, nice to meet you Minhyuk.", he extended his arm, in which Minhyuk gladly shook. "Who are you with Minhyukkie?", Yeonjun asked. 

 

 

"I'm with my Daddy Soobin!! We're having a vacation here!", Minhyuk said with so much enthusiasm while pointing on someone who was talking with lady on the desk, who might seem to be his father. 

 

 

 

"Soobin?", he muttered quietly. 

 

 

'There's a lot of people named Soobin, don't you assume Yeonjun.', he told himself. 

 

 

"What's your Daddy Soobin's work, Hyukkie? Mind telling me?", he asked the child. His curiosity got the best of him. 

 

 

'Good job of not assuming Yeonjun.'

 

 

"Oh my Daddy is a doctor! He saves many lives everyday!", the child told him with pride. 

 

 

 

'No way in hell, is this for re-'

 

 

 

"Minhyuk?"

 

 

 

A voice interrupted Yeonjun's thoughts. He looked up to see who it was. A pair of wide eyes were looking at him and Minhyuk. Those eyes...

 

 

"S-Soo- Soobin?", Yeonjun called out him. He was trying his best to speak properly.

 

 

 

"Daddy!", Minhyuk jumped down from the sofa to greet his father. "Daddy, daddy!! This is Yeonjun! My new friend!", his son excitedly told him. 

 

 

"Soobi-"

 

 

"Minhyuk-ah, let's go.", Soobin lifted Minhyuk on his arms, not wasting his time to get out of this situation. 

 

 

"It was nice meeting you, Yeonjun-ssi.", Soobin said with a deadpan voice. He immediately turned and walked away. He doesn't want to deal with this now. 

 

 

He was near the elevator when a strong hand gripped on to his wrist and turned him around.

 

"Soobin let's talk.", Yeonjun pleaded, still holding on to him. 

 

 

"We just met Yeonjun-ssi. There's nothing that we should talk about it.", Soobin replied dryly. He calmly removed Yeonjun's hand from his wrist. 

 

 

"Daddy is everything fine between you and Yeonjun?", his son asked, scared that he may have done something wrong.

 

 

"Yes baby, everything's fine. Right Yeonjun-ssi?"

 

 

 

"R-Right."

 

 

 

"Then i'll see you later, Junnie!!", Minhyuk said happily, waving goodbye to Yeonjun.

 

 

 

"Bye, Minhyuk-ah."

 

 

The elevator dinged and opened. Soobin immediately went inside and closed the elevator door. Yeonjun's eyes never left Soobin's face. Meanwhile, Soobin on the other hand, is trying his best not to look at him. He doesn't want to remember everything he has experienced and felt before. Yeonjun's face would only remind him of that. As the elevator door completely closed, Yeonjun could feel the tears slowly slide down from his face.

 

 

"Yeonjun!"

 

 

He turned his head towards the direction of the voice that called him. He saw his sister running towards him.

 

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Lia asked.

 

 

"Soobin. Soobin is here.'


	5. Just look and you will see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love making titles that aren't even related to the story. :D

Once the father and son arrived to their room, Soobin immediately plopped lifelessly on the bed, stuffing his face on the pillow. He did not even bother to look at their room. Only seeing the bed in all of it's shining glory, just waiting for him to sulk on, leaving Minhyuk to do all th exploring. 

 

 

"Fuck...", Soobin muttered lowly. He DID NOT expect that. 

 

 

"What were the odds of meeting him again, huh.", He laughed bitterly to himself. 

 

 

His suffering was disturbed when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It must be his brother. With a loud sigh, he took his phone out and answered the call.

 

 

"Hello, hyung?"

 

 

 

"Binnie! How are you and Minhyuk? Have you safely arrived at your hotel? Where's your son? I swear to God Choi Soobin, if you lost him, i'm-"

 

 

 

"Get off his back, will you Tae? You sound like yourself." He could hear the muffled statement that his Jungkook-hyung made.

 

 

 

"First of all, RUDE. Second of all, shut up Jungkook, and feed our children properly!"

 

 

 

"Daddy Jungkook just shoved a whole piece of drumstick inside Jeongin's mouth"

 

 

"I saw dad hold hands with a mime earlier near the Louvre when you were grabbing food, I don't know what you should do about that information, just letting you know."

 

 

 

Soobin just laughed at what his niece, Soyeon had just said. His brother and his weird personality, really. 

 

 

 

"Taehyung, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING OF REPLACING ME WITH A MIME?! And just call Soobin again later after we finish this mess of a dinn- fuck, Jeongin don't swallow that bone!"

 

 

"Jungkook don't curse in front of our children! AND MAYBE YES! HE'S WAY FUNNIER THAN YOU! ", Taehyung shoots back.

 

 

"Soobin I'l call you again later, okay? Bye, I love you!", his brother said softly.

 

"Daddy Tae, if that's a bad word, then why do you always say 'We should fuck', to Daddy Jungkook. That's a bad!"

 

"Wonwoo when did you hear tha-"  
\- and the line went off. 

 

 

Soobin just can't help but be amused by how messy of a family his brother has. Soobin always hates to say it, but he envies Taehyung's family alot. Because he knows, that even though they're like that, they're all happy and contented of what they are right now. Soobin wants that too. With his own family, he means. His imagination suddenly flashes to the image of Yeonjun's face a while ago. He looks like he desperately wants Soobin's attention, which made his heart hurt a little. 

 

 

'Maybe i should talk to him', the small voice in his head said. 

 

 

'Try doing that, and i'll make smack your tiny ass, he left you! Would talking to him make any differences between your relationship, don't tell me you're excpecting to get back together with him? ', the rational part of him shoots back. 

 

 

That's right. Soobin won't talk to him. It's for the better. Again, his train of thought was interrupted when he felt his son tugging on his sweater. 

 

 

"Dad i'm hungry.", Minhyuk complained. As his son said that, his stomach also grumbled. He looked at his watch and oh, it was already 6:20 in the evening. Better grab dinner then, he thought. 

 

 

"Should we go down to the buffet the, Minnie?", he asked his son. 

 

 

"Yes! Yes! I want ice cream!", his son cheerfuly yelled. 

 

 

"Aigooo", he cooed at his son.

 

 

 

"How about we change first, hm? Come on, let's go change."

 

 

 

He unzipped their suitcase, and took out some shorts and tank tops for him and Minhyuk. After changing, he carried Minhyuk and immediately went out of their room to head to the dining hall of the hotel. Soobin was hoping that he wouldn't bump into Yeonjun again. He doesn't want this vacation with his son, to be ruined by his internal dispute between him and his past that he couldn't forget. 

 

 

 

Is he still inlove with Yeonjun? Yes. 

 

 

 

But would he entertain Yeonjun again? No.

 

 

 

That's why no matter what happens, no one's going to ruin this trip for him and son. This would be their first, yet greatest vacation ever. 

 

 

 

 

As they arrived at the dining hall, he has expected it to be kind of empty, because of the small amount of people he saw when he was checking in. But Soobin was sa bit surprised to see the hall being slightly packed. He and Minhyuk went directly towards the buffet table, with him scanning every table and group of people to see if a Yeonjun is lurking around. As he saw that the coast was clear he immediately grabbed two plates and filled it with food he can get his hands on. He saw that a nearby table was clear so they headed towards it. He settled Minhyuk to the seat adjacent to him. He saw that the desserts were seperately placed outside on the balcony overlooking the beach. he definitely needs to get ice cream for Minhyuk and for himself. 

 

 

 

"Minhyuk wait here, okay? Daddy's going to get us some ice cream. Just stay here, understood?"

  

 

 

His son, who was already eating fried chicken, just bobbed his head up and down to his father. Soobin stood up and headed towards the dessert table. While waiting for the man who was scooping his ice cream, he can't help but admire the view of the night sky, it's full of starts tonight. Beautiful. The sound of waves just crashing towards the cliff, in which the balcony was settled on, are just music to his ears. This. He could live in this kind of atmosphere, forever.

 

 

 

Once the server lent him his two ice cream cups, Soobin immediately thanked him and went to their table. But as he steps near towards their table, he can see that his son wasn't alone. He was now accompanied by two people. A guy and a girl, whom in which he could only see their backs. His son saw him and happily called his father.

 

  

 

"Daddy Binnie! Look! New friends!"

 

 

 

'He saw this coming.Why does his son have to be so friendly and sociable?'

 

  

 

The girl tilted her head towards Soobin's direction and he can't help but notice the awfully familiar smile forming on her face. 

 

 

 

"Oh Choi Soobin, long time, no see..."

 

 

Really, universe? Isn't seeing Yeonjun today enough of a surprise, already?

 

 

 

Lia.

 

 

 

Choi Lia. 

 

 

 

 

He frowned. What the fuck is her sister doing here, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL the chapters are basically a result of the 2-hour ride from my school to my home HAHAHA.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this story :( even though it's leading to nowhere. Don't forget to leave a kudos!. Love you all. Peace out.  
> -soobin's bread


	6. Come whatever

-A few moments ago-

"Lia, are you sure that's Choi Soobin?", Taehyun asked her girlfriend. The pair were hiding behind the entrance of the dining hall, not wanting to be spotted immediately by Soobin.

 

 

 

 

 

"Ofcourse i'm sure! But wait, he has a child with him? Who's that?", Lia eyed the kid suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Obviously his son? Maybe he's married?"

 

 

 

 

The kid's features look so awfully familiar. He kinda looks like his brother? Eh. Maybe not. His brother is ugly and this kid looks like a literal angel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Only one way to find out then."

 

 

-Back to present-

 

"Soobin! I missed you!", Lia lunges forward to embrace him.

 

 

 

  

"L-Lia, ca-can't breathe."

 

 

 

"Oh sorry! Come on!", Lia grabbed him by the arms with full force and directed him towards their table. Ohgod the ice cream has arrived safely, that is what's important, he thought to himself.

 

 

 

Taking a seat, he saw that Minhyuk was already talking about his favorite cartoons with the man, that he assumes, is with Lia. Said man looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kang Taehyun, Lia's boyfriend.", the man extended his hands to Soobin in which he awkwardly shook.

 

 

 

"Choi Soobin."

 

 

 

 

"Nice to meet you Soobin.", Taehyun said with a nod.

 

 

 

 

 

"Likewise.", Soobin replied.

 

 

 

The awkward tension on the table was noticeable. No one was talking, only the loud clinks of the utensils hitting the plates breaking the silence. Lia was clearly not having any of it, so she decided to speak.

 

 

 

 

 

"So Soobin, what are you doing these days? I haven't heard anything from you, since you know... ", Lia did not finish her sentence. Seeing Soobin's disturbed face clearly shows that he does not want to talk about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"O-oh, i'm a neurosurgeon at Seoul National University Hospital.", Soobin said with a hesitant voice. Not knowing why he needs to inform her about his workplace. This situation is so unhealthy for him and he wants to get out of this as soon as he can. Knowing that Lia is here, Yeonjun might be around them somewhere.

 

 

 

"Really? I'll be working there too! I'm at the Pediatrics Department, i'll be starting next month!", Lia said with much enthusiasm.

 

 

 

 

"Th-that's great! I guess we will be hearing alot more about each other soon then...", Soobin laughed, he was trying his best to show enthusiasm in his words too. Was it working? Clearly, no. But does he care? Again, no. He just really wants to finish dinner so that he and Minhyuk could go on their own merry-way.

 

 

 

"S-So Taehyun, is it just you and Lia? I mean o-o-on this vacation?", Soobin asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Actually-"

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes. Actually we're just waiting for some of our friends to arrive. But as of the moment, it's just me and Taehyun.", Lia cuts off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'So Lia doesn't know that her brother is here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Eh, who are we to know, atleast now you're sure that Yeonjun isn't with them.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'That sounds suspicious though... ask her about her brother.', another voice inside his head added.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Soobin you're here to enjoy yourself. Lia is a kind soul, don't ruin this dinner with your suspicions', he reminded himself. Yeah. It's probably the best to not ask questions about his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, i hope the both of you enjoy your vacation, then.", Soobin said with a genuine smile. In which Lia, also replied with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

"Minhyukkie, are you enjoying your food?", she asked his son. Minhyuk eagerly nods. A wide grin beaming from his face.

 

 

 

"Yup! The chicken tastes so goooood". Minhyuk takes his piece his chicken and offers it to Lia. Lia laughed as she took a small piece and popped it into her mouth. "Wow it does taste good!"

 

 

 

 

The dinner was like a mini-reunion for her and Lia. Their table was filled with laughters and playful banters. All the awkward tension from earlier was forgotten. Soobin was all smiles, and seeing his son enjoying himself with his two newly-found friends, his heart was so full, as of the moment. He's glad that Lia was not mentioning anything about his brother. This makes this situation a bit more comfortable and enjoyable. 

 

 

 

 

They decided to end dinner when they saw that they were the only people around. The staff eagerly waiting for them to finish. They immediately stood up and apologized for taking so long.

 

 

 

 

"So Bin, I've been meaning to ask you something." Lia said. The walk was a bit far, considering the fact that the dining hall was in another area of the island. Lia grabbed the opportunity to squeeze some information out of him. Taehyun was also walking beside them, carrying Minhyuk on his arms. The pair having a world of their own while she was talking with Soobin.

 

 

 

 

"Ask away, Li."

 

 

 

 

"Sooooo, are you married?" Soobin laughed and Lia doesn't know what's so funny about being married. He showed his hands infront of her face.

 

 

 

 

"You see any ring? That's right. It's not on my to-do-list as of the moment, but i do hope my life will come to that point."

 

 

 

"Then care to explain to me about this little guy?", Lia asked, while playfully pinching Minhyuk's cheek, making the kid burst into fits of tiny giggles.

 

 

 

"It's a story for another day, Li.", Soobin smiled. That's it. Lia really needs to talk to Soobin about his sudden break-up with his brother. Because if her suspicions are correct. This would change everything for Soobin and Yeonjun. Atleast, it's what she's thinking and hoping for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Soobin can i tell you something?" This is it Li, you can do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sure, what is it ab-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Daddy I'm sleepy", Minhyuk cuts him off while tugging on Soobin's shirt.

 

 

 

 

"Li, i'm so sorry, can we just talk tomorrow?", Soobin apologized.

 

 

 

 

"It's fine. We can talk tomorrow, Bin.", Lia reassured him with a smile."But before you go, can we exchange numbers?"

 

 

 

They exchanged contacts before parting ways. Soobin muttered a silent goodbye to the couple, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Minhyuk on his arms. They headed towards the opposite direction in which their room was located. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I swear to God, Choi Lia, your curiosity will kill you someday."

 

 

 

 

"You can die in my place, Taehyun."

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do you have such a stubborn ass? Stop poking on other people's business, will you?"

 

 

 

 

 

"You loved me because of my stubborn ass, let me remind you and besides, i'm just helping the both of them."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So do you really think that Yeonjun's the father?", Taehyun asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know, Tae. But i have this gut feeling that he is."

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you telling your brother?"

 

 

 

 

"No. Not until i've proved that all my suspicions are correct.", Lia told him.

 

 

 

 

"Go ahead, Tae. I'll check on my brother first. Maybe he already died of starvation, i don't know.", Taehyun snorted at her girlfriend's remark. He opened their room and went inside. Leaving Lia outside while he waits for his brother to open the door.

 

 

 

 

"Open the door, Yeonjun! I know you're still sulking inside the closet!", Lia yelled. She heard footsteps and complains drawing nearer to the door. The door opens, and a head pops out from the side.

 

 

 

 "What do you want? And it's 9 p.m., how much did you ate, Lia? You and Taehyun left at like 6 p.m.", Yeonjun grumbled.

 

 

 

 

"Soobin and I got carried away and talked for hours, sorry. You hungry?", Lia asked his brother.

 

 

 

 

"Wa-Wa- Wait you talked with Soo-S-Soobin?!". The door slammed open, and a frantic Yeonjun approched him.

 

 

 

 

"Bitch, di-did i-i-i st-utt-stutter??? Yes! I talked with Soobin."

 

 

 

"How?"

 

 

 

"Uhm, like how a normal human being initiates a conversation?", Lia retorted. Her brother pouted at her response. Lia sighed.

 

 

 

"Look Junnie, I'll try to ask him, if he could spare a second, to hear what you have to say, but for now, leave it up to me. So try enjoying this vacation, too, okay?", Lia grabbed his brother by the arm for a warm embrace.

 

 

 

 

"Thanks, Li. Thank you so much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Anything for you bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this chapter during class XDDD. That may explain why this is a shtty and short chapter :(( Don't forget to leave a kudos! Lovelots!
> 
> -soobin's bread


	7. I remember

Soobin couldn't sleep.

It was already one in the morning, yet here he is. Still wide awake. His son was on the other bed, deep on his own slumber. God, Soobin envies how easily Minhyuk dozes off. He tried watching 2-hour documentaries on Youtube, but clearly it did not work. He tried meditating (Google said it's effective sooo-), but nope, still not working. Heck he even tried counting sheeps. He's on his 524th sheep when he realized that it was a pretty stupid idea. He just can't sleep with all of these thoughts running inside his head and all of these questions that needs immediate answers.

 

 

 

"Why hasn't he seen Yeonjun?"

 

 

 

 

"Did Yeonjun leave after seeing that he's here?"

 

 

 

 

"What did Lia want to say to him?"

 

 

 

"Does he know about Yeonjun being Minhyuk's father?"

 

 

 

  
"Ohmyghod, does Yeonjun know?!"

 

 

 

 

  
"Do we need to leave this place immediately and evacuate somewhere far away like the North Pole???"

 

 

 

 

 

  
"His brother hasn't updated on his social media, did he really ran away with that mime???!!!"

 

 

You know what Soobin, what you need is fresh air. He thought to himself.

 

 

So he silently slid his shoes on and tiptoed his way out of their room. He carefully closes the door, hoping that Minhyuk wouldn't wake up. He thanked the heavens when he heard no whines coming from his son. Because god knows that if Minhyuk wakes up in the middle of the night, it would be impossible to put him back to sleep. And trust Soobin when he says that he does not want to entertain an obnoxious and loud Minhyuk during these ungodly hours. 

 

 

 

He immediately made his way towards the stone path leading to the sea. The sound of the crashing waves already soothing his aching head. Once he has situated himself on one of the recliners near the shore, Soobin lets out a huge sigh of relief. There was a nearby lighthouse that was emmiting huge amounts of light that made Soobin squint his eyes a little everytime the light hits them, yet he didn't mind it. He has never felt this relaxed ever since Minhyuk was born and Med school happened. But nonetheless, he was happy that the universe made him go through such things. Because he knows for sure, that if he hadn't encounter those things, he'd still be the timid and weak Soobin that he was before. But now, a lot of things have changed, he has now grown to become someone independent and strong. For some, his life may not be that much fun and exciting, but for him, it is really much more than what he has hoped for.

 

 

 

 

He was so deep in his thought that he never realized that there was another person sleeping, two seats away from him. He really couldn't come up with the person's face because it was too dark in this part of the island. So he just let him be. After a few moments of absentmindedly looking at the lighthouse, he closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves sing him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Just a few minutes after dozing off, he heard movements coming from the seat near him. The light emitting from the lighthouse shedding on both of them. He got a gist of the person's features. 

 

 

 

 

It was a definitely a guy. He was wearing a hoodie and some sweats and he had no shoes on. Is he not cold? Soobin thought. Said guy had his arms wrapped around his knees and was he... looking at him? He couldn't clearly see his face but Soobin for sure that the guy was staring at his direction. Once again, the light hits their direction, but at this moment, he can definitely see the guy's face.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was Yeonjun.  
  


 

 

 

But instead of running away like what he had done on their first encounter, he just mimicked Yeonjun's position. He stared into the other's eyes. The tears already threatening to fall. No words were said, the only only thing spoken was the lullaby of the sea. The crashing waves coming down on the shore. Silence engulfed the both of them. The mixture of shock and erratic heartbeats were hindering their mouth to say anything. As the light hit their faces one more time, they both can see the tears slipping down their faces. No words were said, but they know what their hearts want to say. No words were said, but the tears are enough to show what they truly feel. No words were said, but their eyes that were staring at each other really brings back many unforgotten memories that they had of one another. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeonjun?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Yes?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why did you leave me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating immediately. I just got busy with some stuff. But hope you all enjoy this short chapter! The incoming chapters might be all full of angst? Love you all and don't forget to leave a kudos ^-^.  
> -soobin's bread


	8. I will be

" _If you won't break up with that boyfriend of yours and move to the State, Yeonjun. I'll make sure to destroy your precious little Soobin's life right before your eyes. I'm warning you, Yeonjun. You know what i'm capable of doing."_

 

 

_"You can't do this! What are you up to this time, huh?!", Lia yelled at his father._

 

_"Choi Lia! How dare you raise your voice at me! Go to your room, you're grounded! And to tell you, this is what Yeonjun gets for always disappointing me."_

 

 

 

_"This is why mom left you, come on Yeonjun.", Lia gritted her through her teeth as she stormed away with Yeonjun in tow._

 

 

 

_"Don't let him get to you, Jun.", Lia told his brother._

 

 

 

_"You know i need to follow him, Li. We all know what father is capable of doing.", he replied._

 

 

 

_"Junnie, i'm so sorry.", Lia said. She was on the verge of a breakdown so Yeonjun hugged her._

 

 

 

_"It's okay, Li. I need to go now, okay? Go to your room."_

 

 

 

_"How about Binnie, Jun?"_

 

 

  
_"I don't know, Lia. I don't really know what will happen._ _"_

 

 

 

_His father's warning was repeating itself inside Yeonjun's brain as he was arriving at Soobin's apartment complex. Fuck. How was he going to explain this to his boyfriend? What will happen after this? What will happen to Soobin? Yeonjun was going nuts as he walked closer to Soobin's apartment. He hesitantly knocked on the door, his hands completely shaking. He needs to keep a straight face on for Soobin. He needs to do this for the sake of the person he loves. As he saw the door opening, his heart dropped a little. There Soobin stood, greeting him with a wide smile plastered on his face. Clearly excited to see his boyfriend._

 

 

_"Yeonjun!", Soobin chirped, attacking Yeonjun with a hug._

 

 

_"Soobin... t-too t-t-tight." This is going to be so hard and so painful, Yeonjun thought._

 

 

  
_"What brings you here?", Soobin asked innocently, "Come inside!"_

 

 

_"It's okay Soobin, i won't stay for long anyways." He is really trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes._

 

 

 

_Keep a straight face Yeonjun, he told himself._

 

 

 

_"What is that you wan't to tell me, Junnie?", Soobin asked, still that smile that Yeonjun has grown to love, shown on his face._

 

 

 

_"This is not working out, Soobin. I think we should take a break.", he said with a deadpan voice._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yeonjun! Come on! Is this one of your break up jokes again?", Soobin laughed._

 

 

 

_"No, Soobin. I really think we should break up." Fuck this hurts Yeonjun a lot to say this._

 

 

 

_"O-o-oh. I-If tha-that's what you wa-wa-want, then...", Soobin's were trembling, but he still tries to keep a smile for Yeonjun, "I respect your decision, Yeonnie."_

 

 

 

_"Okay, Soobin. I best be on my way.", Yeonjun said._

 

 

 

_Don't cry, Yeonjun. You're doing this for his sake. He was already walking away from Soobin when he called out to him._

 

 

 

_"W-W-Wait!"_

 

 

 

_"What is it, Soobin?"_

 

 

 

_"Yeonjun?"_

 

 

 

_"Yes?"_

 

 

 

_"Where is this all coming from? Did i do something wrong?"_

 

 

_"It's not you Soobin, it's me."_

 

 

 

 

_Once Yeonjun arrived at their house, he immediately knocked on Lia's door. The heavy and fast footsteps were evident that his sister was anticipating his arrival. Once the door slammed open. Yeonjun just sadly smiled at his sister. The pity and sadness on her sister's eyes triggered him to burst into tears and hug his sister._

 

 

 

_"L-Lia-Lia. I- I- I don't know what to do anymore."_

 

 

 

_"Oh Yeonjun", Lia doesn't know what know what to do, either. The tears that she was holding back came out. She never cries. She never cries infront of his brother. But this situation was so sad and overwhelming for the both of them that she couldn't hold back anymore._

 

 

 

  
_"We'll figure something out, Junnie. We'll figure something out."_

 

 

 

_Yeonjun was sent packing immediately to move to the States. He just lifelessly agreed to whatever his father would say or make him do. There was no point of fighting back, when the person whom gave him strength was no longer with him. His father took his phone and replaced with a new one. All of the things that Soobin gave him, gone. All their pictures, gone. The only driving force that he has left to live with was his sister and all of the memories that he had with Soobin._

 

 

 

_A year has passed when Yeonjun was sent back to Korea, for some family gathering. Some of his friends invited him to attend a party at his old university,in which he absentmindedly agreed to. He was not allowed to leave the premises of his home so he just snuck out. He was really hoping to find Soobin at the party but when he arrived, there was no sign of his ex-boyfriend anywhere. That saddened him alot, so he just drank all the disappointment away. He woke up naked and definitely not on his bed. Yeonjun had no memory of what happened last night but he did remember getting so wasted and hooking up with some random guy he saw at the party. Yeonjun never really remember the guy's face so he shrugged it off as one drunken mistake and went back home instead. A drunken mistake indeed (?)._

 

 

 

_His father was obviously fuming when he saw Yeonjun walk inside their gates looking wasted as hell. He was so mad that he immediately had Yeonjun packing again to go back to the States. He just didn't care anymore, so he left without saying a word. Four years has passed, and here he was. Now back in Seoul. Still depressed as ever. Four years has passed, but the pain still lingers inside his heart. Four years has passed, but he's still madly inlove with a guy named Choi Soobin._

 

 

 

_He never dared to look for him, thinking it was a stupid idea. Maybe he has a family now? Or maybe he has found someone new? All of these things are possible and Yeonjun never wants to admit it, so he decides to leave the guy alone. Soobin wouldn't want him back anyway, he's sure of that. Another year went by quickly, and he was now promoted as the CEO of his father's company. The workloads and stress that he's experiencing right now was not healthy. But it distracts him from thinking about Soobin. This is better, he tells himself as his secretary piles another stack of paper that he needs to thoroughly read and sign. Yeah, this is better._

 

 

 

_"The company can survive a few weeks without you, you know.", Lia complained to him. Yes Lia was right. Maybe he should take a break, it's been so long since he went on a vacation. So Yeonjun agreed, not knowing what his shitty life author has on his sleeves._

 

 

_[During Vacation]_

_He never imagined seeing Soobin ever again. Not in his state like this. But Soobin did not come alone. He was with a child? His son? So he's really married? Wow. This sucks. A lot. Yeonjun tried talking to him, but as expected. Soobin immediately brushed him off._

 

 

 

_Well Yeonjun, you've done your best. It's time to hide in the closet and cry through this whole vacation._

 

 

 

_"Bro, we're heading down for dinner? Want to join us?", Lia asked him._

 

 

 

_"Soobin might be there, I might scare him off. It's okay, i'm not hungry anyways.", Yeonjun replied. He was now sulking under his sheets, listening to Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. Yeah he opts for classical music when he's sad, which only makes him even more sadder._

 

 

 

_"Bro, i know still haven't move on from him, but this is your vacation too, you know?", Lia told him. "You can't just sulk around inside your room when adventure and relaxation awaits for you outside."_

 

 

 

_"Yeah, I know."_

 

 

 

_"God, Yeonjun, you're already 30, yet you still act like a teenager."_

 

 

  
_"Hey! I'm hurting."_

 

 

  
_"Act like an adult even if you're hurting, smartass. Don't be childish."_

 

 

 

  
_"Go away."_

 

 

  
_"Whatever. Just text me if you want us to bring you food. We're leaving now, bye bro."_

 

 

  
_"Bye."_

_Time to take a short nap. Yeonjun told himself._

 

 

 

_It was already 9p.m. and he still was deep in his sleep when he heard loud knocks coming from his door. Who is it now? He grumbled._

 

_"Open the door, Yeonjun! I know you're still sulking inside the closet!", Lia yelled._

 

 

_"What do you want? And it's already 9 p.m., how much did you ate, Lia? You and Taehyun left at like 6.", Yeonjun grumbled._

 

 

 

_"Soobin and I got carried away and talked for hours, sorry. You hungry?", Lia asked him._

 

 

  
_"Wa-Wa- Wait you talked with Soo-S-Soobin?!". He slammed the door open, and a frantically approched his sister._

 

 

  
_"Bitch, di-did i-i-i st-utt-stutter??? Yes! I talked with Soobin."_

 

 

 

_"How?, Yeonjun asked dumbly._

 

 

  
_"Uhm, like how a normal human being initiates a conversation?", Lia retorted. He pouted at her response. Lia just sighed._

 

 

  
_"Look Junnie, I'll try to ask him, if he could spare a second, to hear what you have to say, but for now, leave it up to me. So try enjoying this vacation, too, okay?", Lia grabbed him by the arm for a warm embrace._

 

 

  
_"Thanks, Li. Thank you so much."_

 

 

  
_"Anything for you bro."_

 

 

 

_After talking with Lia, he decided to head down to the sea to think about how shitty his life is, as of the moment. He sat at one of those recliners that they have placed near the shore. He was too lazy to put on his shoes so he decided to go barefoot, even in this cold evening. Fuck it. He muttered to himself. It was dark outside. The only thing shedding light was the nearby lighthouse. He liked the lack of people roaming the area at this time of the night, in which the only sound he can hear was the crashing of the waves. He laid his back on the recliner and dozed off to sleep._

 

 

 

_He woke up to hear footsteps drawing near him. He saw a figure of a person sit on a recliner near him. Was this person sad too? Is that why he's here? He shrugged off and went back to his own nap. A minute after closing his eyes, Yeonjun had come up to a conclusion that he could no longer sleep. Great. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and just looked at the view infront of him. Beautiful. He looked to his side to see that the guy from earlier, actually fell asleep. As the light hits them, he immediately recognized the person's face._

 

 

 

 _It was Soobin, sleeping peacefully near him_ _._

 

 

 

_Should I go before Soobin knows I'm also here?_

 

 

 

 _What do i do? He asked himself._  
_He couldn't bring himself to look away at his ex-boyfriend's face. It has been so long since he has seen Soobin's sleeping face. Cute. Instantly,all the memories came flooding back to Yeonjun. Those times where he would sleep over in Soobin's apartment. Those times that they would cuddle with each other. Those times that they would sit on Soobin's apartment rooftop and just talk for hours on end. Oh how Yeonjun missed it all. Remembering those makes him tear up a little bit. He was so lost on reminscing those memories that he never realized that Soobin was also looking at him. Yeonjun was so shocked that no words came out of his mouth._

 

 

 

_They just stared at each other, with tears starting to form on their eyes. Was Yeonjun dreaming? Is he still asleep? Should he run aw-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Yeonjun?", Soobin called out to him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"Yes?", he replied._

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

_"Why did you leave me?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Yeonjun froze. Oh, Soobin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Binnie... i'm sorry. I love you so much... but i had no choice."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another boring chapter ya'll. I need to study so gtg bye everyone!  
> -soobin's bread


	9. My heart it came to life

"Binnie... i'm sorry. I love you so much... but i had no choice."  
Yeonjun had no choice? What does he mean? Soobin was confused.  
"What do you mean, Yeonjun? Please... please tell me."  
Yeonjun stayed silent. The darkness hindered Soobin from seeing him, so he rose up to his seat and situated himself to the recliner next to Yeonjun. Now that he's sitting right beside him, Soobin can see the mixture of shock and tears in the older's face.  
"Fuck it. Fuck everything that happened to us Yeonjun. I don't care anymore. Just please tell me why? Why did you leave me?"

Yeonjun looked away from him. Instead, he focused his eyes on the view infront of them. Soobin looked so desperate, but he didn't care. He just wants some answers. He wants to know the reason why they ended things suddenly, so that he can live in peace already.

"My father. My father forced me to leave you Soobin. He threatened me that he'll do everything to ruin you, and i can't let him, Bin. I can't let father do that to the man i love."  
, Yeonjun told him, a sad smile forming even through his glassy eyes.

 

"Yeonjun... after all these years of loathing myself. I thought i was the one at fault. I thought I lacked something, that's why you left. When you left me, i had to to live with my insecurities and fear of falling inlove again. That's how scarred I am, Yeonjun and i hated you because of it." Soobin gaped absenty at him, waiting for the older's reply.

Yeonjun looks at him straight through his eyes before slowly saying, "I would rather have you hate and forget me than to see you go through hell because of my father, Soobin. I love you so much that I would rather let you go than to see you suffer."

 

 

And at that moment, Soobin just cried his eyes out. In that moment to that Soobin realized... that he's still madly inlove with the older. Even after all the pain and suffering that he has gone through, he still has Yeonjun tucked inside his heart. Soobin is afraid because of that. 

 

 

"I know that there's no chance of us getting back together. I've already seen that coming, when i saw you with your child. I know that I was far too late. But all I can say is, I'm happy for you, Soobin. I always will be."

 

 

Soobin doesn't know what to do as of this moment. He's speechless. He can't formulate anything that can be of response to Yeonjun. Soobin just looked at him. Still not knowing what to do, or what to say. The older just smiled at him. He knows that Yeonjun is just bottling up all his emotions, like he would always. There situation right now is hurting the both of them. Yeonjun took the inititative to move out of this conversation. 

 

 

He stood up and patted Soobin's shoulder. 

 

 

"I know that i've hurt you deeply, Binnie and I hate myself because of that. You never lacked anything, you were more than i could have wished for, Soobin. Forget about the past, okay? Forget all the things that happened between the both of us.", Yeonjun told him with a smile. The older took one last glance at the sea and at him.

 

 

"I best be going then. I'll try my best to move far away from you, from now on. I don't want to see you suffer because of me. I hope you forgive me. Live happily, Soobin. I love you." 

 

 

After that, Yeonjun started to walk away. Soobin took a long time to organize his thoughts with all these tears spilling from his eyes. Fuck it. Fuck the past. Yeonjun is here, and he's not letting him go from now on. So he stood up, and ran up to Yeonjun. He grabbed the older by the shoulders and yanked him back. 

 

 

"Where do you think you're going again, huh?", Soobin cried out to the slightly taller male. "You're running away from me again, Yeonjun?! You're running away again from me... from and your son?!" 

 

 

Did he just said that? Was it too late to take it back? Ohgod. 

 

 

Yeonjun just looked at him with wide eyes. The older completely shocked by what Soobin has said.

 

 

"S-son? Soobin, wha-what are you t-t-talking about?", Yeonjun stammered. 

 

 

"That night at the college party, Yeonjun? Do you remember? The night when you came back? We did something! And i think, i'm the only who remembers that. You were so drunk and I was too stupid to stop you from doing so. I missed your touch, your voice, everything about you Yeonjun. Maybe that's why."

 

 

"Soobin, you know I hate it when people lie. Son? What son, Soobin?", Yeonjun asked, completely fazed by the situation.

 

 

"Minhyuk. Mi-Mi-Minhyuk. He's our son, Yeonjun." There. Soobin finally said it. But he's still not sure how Yeonjun will respond. 

 

 

"After all these years, Soobin... You just now said this to me?"

 

 

"You left me, Yeonjun. I hated you. What maked you think that i would tell you?"

 

 

After what Soobin had said, Yeonjun just knelt on the ground. The older covered his face with his hands, clearly trying not to show that he was crying. Soobin can hear muttered i'm sorry's coming out of Yeonjun. His heart ached seeing Yeonjun like this. He suffered for a long time, but he knows, that it was also painful for Yeonjun. He knelt infront of Yeonjun, and removed the older's hands from his face. Yeonjun looked up meeting Soobin's equally teary eyes. 

 

 

"Yeonjun, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault. I forgive you."

 

 

"How can you forgive me, Soobin? How can you forgive someone who have hurted you?"

 

 

"It was all in the past, Yeonjun. Yes, I do admit that I'm still hurting, until now. But when Minhyuk came into my life. Everything changed. I am happy now, Yeonjun. Minhyuk was a blessing in disguise. Minhyuk's the reason why I still thrive everyday." Yeonjun never took his eyes off of Soobin. He couldn't help but caress the younger's face. Yeonjun missed this. He missed this pale face and chipmunk cheeks. He missed the soft plump lips. He missed those doe eyes. He miss everything about him. He missed everything about Choi Soobin. 

 

 

Action speaks louder than words, so Yeonjun surged forward and kissed him. It was a desperate attempt for a kiss, but he couldn't care less right now. Not when the only thing inside his head is the softness of Soobin's lip, in which he hadn't felt for a long time.

 

 

It took a while for Soobin to realize what was happening. But when he did, he immediately responded to Yeonjun's kiss. The taller male wiped all the remaining tears on Soobin's eyes with his thumb. Soobin deepened the kiss by cupping Yeonjun's jaw, in which made the older male tighten his grip on his waist. After a while, they both parted for air, with their foreheads pressing against each other. Soobin opened his eyes to see Yeonjun dishelved and tearing up.

 

 

Soobin wiped the tears out of Yeonjun's eyes and said, "I guess that's enough tears for tonight, Yeonnie. I think... we need to talk, okay?"

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Yeonjun closed his eyes and placed his head on Soobin's shoulder. Half an hour has passed when they decided to sit by the beach to talk things through, yet no one dared to say anything. 

 

 

"Is Minhyuk really my son?" Yeonjun asked, deciding to break the silence.

 

 

"He is, Yeonjun. Is it, okay? Or is it too much for you?", Soobin asked, worry evident on his voice. 

 

 

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it, Binnie? If he's our son, then I would do anything for him."

 

 

"I mean maybe, it's too overwhelming for you. You're probably one of the most sought after bachelors in our country and you're just going to be tied with some commoner who claims you to be the father of his son?", Soobin told him.

 

 

"How dare you reference the man I love as a commoner. Soobin, let me remind you that the commoner you're talking about is the one who stole my heart. And having his son, would be a privelege for me. I mean i've only talked to him for a few minutes but, who wouldn't love Minhyuk? He's so precious. I'm so lucky and proud to be his father.", Yeonjun reassured him while intertwining their hands together. Soobin just looked at him with awe and fondness. Oh, how much he has missed this man.

 

 

"Uhm, Yeonnie, I guess we should head back in our rooms? The sun's already rising and i think we would get a few hours of sleep in before heading for breakfast."

 

 

"Oh come on, Binnie, can we stay for a while? I want to see the sunriseeee.", Yeonjun whined, whilst hugging him from his side. 

 

 

"Fine. But make sure to not be late for breakfast, Minhyuk would probably want to meet his dad."

 

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.", The older exclaimed with enthusiasm. 

 

 

After everything that has happened to them today, they for sure found their way back into each other's arms. It took them a long time and way too much suffering, but oh boy was it worth it. Now, nestled in between the love of his life's arms, Soobin has now found himself again in the home where he had always, and always will belong. His home, his only home, his Choi Yeonjun.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Taehyun shouldn't we atleast step out of these bushes and congratulate them?", Lia asked irritatedly, her skin red from her scratching. Ghod, her skin is so itchy! They've been hiding in the bushes for ages now and she hates it here. 

 

 

After seeing Yeonjun was not in his room when she decided to bring him food, Lia was instantly worried. So with a sleepy Taehyun forcefully dragged beside her, they searched for his brother outside, finding that Yeonjun was talking with Soobin. After Taehyun's "quick hide!", they immediately plopped down behind the bushes to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

 

 

"And what? Ruin there moment. Lia i know you're good at ruining things, but please. Not this one.", Taehyun whispered angrily.

 

 

"Ugh it's so boring in here."

 

 

"Uhm was this supposed to be fun?"

 

 

"Let' just go, Taehyun. I'm tired and i really need energy for breakfast later! I can't wait to see what happens."

 

 

"Wow, i just can't imagine that you were right."

 

 

"Babe, i'm always right."

 

 

"Yeah whatever, let's go back inside. They're all over each other so I'm pretty sure they won't notice us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updatinggggg T^T, I have been so busy with school that i always forget to publish another chapter.  
> -soobin's bread
> 
> P.S. senior year can suck my bread
> 
> P.S.S. i rushed all the revelations and stuff bc I JUST WANT THEM TO LIVE HAPPILY. SO IM SORRY IF YOU FEEL IT'S RUSHED.
> 
> P.S.S.S I MADE YEONJUN TALLER BC Y TF NOT SORRY


	10. Promises

"So how did it go?", Jungkook asked.

 

"Well, Minhyuk was happy. Yeonjun was a crying mess. So was Lia and Taehyun." Soobin laughed, remembering the things that happened during breakfast.

 

 

"I'm happy that it went well. So when will you-"

 

 

"Jungkook, baby, who the fuck are you talking to on the phonr? PLEASE TELL HER OR HIM TO CALL BACK LATER ONCE YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR SON'S CLOTHES GODDAMNIT, WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES", Taehyung shouted, interrupting Jungkook. Soobin can hear the heavy sigh that the other released making him chuckle.

 

 

"IT'S YOUR BROTHER YOU MORON, SHUT UP."

 

 

"WAIT WHY IS MY BROTHER CALLING YOU?", Taehyung retaliated.

 

 

"Well, technically he called you on your phone, but you were busy so I answered it myself.", Jungkook replied.

 

 

"THEN GIVE ME MY PHONE AND HELP WONWOO WITH HIS CLOTHES!".

 

 

 

A mess. Literally his older brother's family is a mess.

 

 

 

"Hey baby bro, how are you doing? Did everything went well between you and Yeonjun?", Taehyung asked with a soft voice.

 

 

 

Wow, his brother's mood turned a complete 180 real quick. After that whole drama by the shore with Yeonjun, he immediately called his brother. Obviously his brother was not happy with Soobin calling him at 5 in the morning, but was ecstatic to hear that him and Yeonjun already patched things up. Taehyung may or may not have cried when he told him about Minhyuk finally meeting his father. Soobin shed a little tear too, but decided to hold it in. He did not want to make his brother a crying mess than he already is right now.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung stop crying, I can already imagine your ugly face.", Soobin teased.

 

 

 

 

"Shut up you, moron.", Taehyung responded, still trying to hold back his tears.

 

 

 

Soobin just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

"I am really happy for you Binnie. Your family is finally complete. Just like what you have been dreaming all these years.", his older brother continued.

 

 

 

 

 

"It still feels like a dream hyung. But i wish it isn't. I don't want to feel hopeless again if this turns out to be one.", Soobin replied.

 

 

 

 

 

"If this turns out to be a dream Soobin, you'd know for sure that we will still be here to comfort and shower you with love when you wake up.", Taehyung reassured him.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you hyung. For always being by my side. I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't make me cry you big baby. I love you too. I gotta go, Binnie. I'll call you later, okay?

 

 

 

 

"TAEHYUNG YOUR SON JUST RUMMAGED THROUGH YOUR LUGGAGE AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I DID NOT NOTICE HIM.", Jungkook shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"DAMMNIT JEON JUNGKOOK. I'LL KILL YOU. BINNIE I GOTTA GO BYE. JEONGIN HANDS OFF DADDY'S CLO-". And the line went off.

 

 

 

 

 

Once again. Taehyung's family is a mess.

 

 

 

 

He sighed and placed his phone on the bedside table. He was sleepy. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hibernate for the rest of the vacation. Soobin guessed that it won't happen when he heard soft knocks on the door.

 

 

 

 

"Bin? It's Yeonjun. Do you want to go for a swim?", Yeonjun called out.

 

 

 

 

 

"Come in.", Soobin lazily said.

 

 

 

 

Then entered Yeonjun, who was carrying a giggling Minhyuk on his hands. Lia and Taehyung also entered the room, bickering about their schedule for today.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Bin, you want to join us? We're going to go island hopping.", Lia asked excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 

"Really? I thought we were watching the dolphin show?", Taehyung whined.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How old are you? Five?", Lia retaliated.

 

 

 

 

"No. But Minhyuk is.", Taehyun sassed back.

 

 

 

 

"Oh shut up, will you?"

 

 

 

 

Soobin chuckled lazily.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know Li, i'm really not feeling well.", Soobin replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Daddy you won't join us?", Minhyuk asked while pouting.

 

 

 

 

 

"Li hold on to Minhyuk, will you? Wait for us outside.", Yeonjun told his sister. They immediately made their way outside, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin inside the room.

 

 

 

 

 

He knows that Yeonjun can sense the sadness in his voice. So, the other climbed beside him on the bed and layed his head on his shoulder .

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's wrong, Binnie?", Yeonjun asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine Junie.", Soobin told him. He doesn't want Yeonjun to worry about something silly.

 

 

 

 

"I know you're not. So tell me.", Yeonjun was a stubborn one. He knows that other won't let this go until he gets an answer. He just sighed heavily and said,

 

 

 

 

"I'm just scared Jun. I'm scared that this just might be a one big dream. I'm scared that maybe after I wake up, everything that has happened today would disappear."

 

 

 

 

 

Yeonjun hugged his waist tightly while burying his head on the side of his neck. He can feel Yeonjun's hand travelling his body, then it stopped on his thighs. The other suddenly pinched it, making Soobin jolt in pain.

 

 

 

 

"Ow! What was that for?", Soobin yelled,  pushing Yeonjun on the other side of the bed out of annoyance.

 

 

 

 

"What? I was just reassuring you that this isn't a dream", the older chuckled.

 

 

 

 

"By pinching me? I really want to punch you on the face right now."

 

 

 

 

 

"What else should i do then?", Yeonjun smirked. Quickly jumping on Soobin, straddling the poor doctor in between his thighs. The younger tried to push him, but Yeonjun quickly grabbed his wrists and wrestled him on the bed.

 

 

 

 

"You're the worst, Choi Yeonjun. Let me go!", Soobin groaned.

 

 

 

 

"Hear me out first", Yeonjun whispered on his ear.

 

 

 

 

"Shut up and let me go!"

 

 

 

 

 

"No. I won't let you go until you listen to me", Yeonjun chuckled.

 

 

 

 

"Then say it already!", he whined.

 

 

 

 

"Shhhh. Soobin, last night. Last night was something unexpected. It was not something that i was expecting to happen after what happened to us. First off, I want to say sorry, for not being by your side during your pregnancy, i'm sorry for not being your side when you gave birth to our child. Second, i want to say thank you. Thank you for being strong. For not giving up on yourself. I know that it has been hard for you but I promise you, from now on, I would always be there for you no matter what. I promise. Lastly, I just want to say that I love you. I really fucking do and I want to create more memories with you. Choi Soobin, I really want to spend and share my whole life with you."

 

 

 

Soobin was speechless. He was on the verge of tearing up. This man infront of him.

 

 

 

 

 

This beautiful man.

 

 

 

 

This man loves him so much and Soobin does too. Fuck those things that happened on the past. What's important is today. Today and the future that they're going to make. Together.

 

 

 

 

"I love you too Yeonjun, and I too, want to spend my whole life with you."

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh yeah?", Yeonjun released his wrist. "Then kiss me."

 

 

 

 

 

It was passionate kiss. A kiss full of love and promises. Never in Soobin's life has he ever imagined to find true love, happiness and satisfaction. Yeonjun was his misery. But Yeonjun was also the one that saved him from it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think we should go.", Yeonjun said after they broke off from the kiss.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, let's go. Just let me get my things.", Soobin replied.

 

 

 

 

"We'll wait for you outside."

 

 

 

"Okay. Oh and Junnie?".

 

 

 

 

"Yes, Binnie?"

 

 

 

 

"Wear a goddamn shirt. You'll get sunburnt."

 

 

 

 

 

"What? Why? I want to show off my glorious abs."

 

 

 

 

 

"What abs? Where?", Soobin asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Here, want to touch it?", Yeonjun asked playfully.

 

 

 

 

"Get out before i kill you."

 

 

 

 

"What? Are you going to kill me with your love?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"GET OUT!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY FAM! I'M FINALLY BACK T^T. HERE'S ANOTHER SHITTY CHAPTER THAT I MADE WHILE I WAS ON A 12-HOUR FLIGHT OHOHOHO.  
> Got so busy with school that i haven't had the time to update i'm sorrrry. But it's already our school so break so i MIGHT be active for the next days.  
> \\(^O^)/


End file.
